Neko Busters
by Aki Hatori
Summary: Tori is a girl with some neko abilities she fights for the world as a member of the N.W.B  Neko Warrior Brigade  follow her adventures with her friends from all over the world in neko busters!
1. Volume 1

_For __the __full __version __with __pic__tures __go __to _

**_docs*dot*google*dot*com/document/d/1crnk5qVFDW9EESKeEUl_FhB4gVt5HCtbGsD-VWMwvx8/edit?hl=en_US_**

Chapter 1

One day, Fumi, a girl with a secret , was getting ready for school. Fumi lived in Japan. She was putting on her uniform, cleaning her shoes, and packing her bento.

She was excited, it was spring time and it was the first day of school, (school in Japan starts in March). After getting ready she left her house and started walking towards the train station.

In a few minutes after she arrived, she heard the bell (train stations in Japan usually have a sound, bell or a song they play when the train arrives). And got on the train,

_I wonder what my first day will be lik_e,Fumi thought to herself._ This is a new school year, after all..._ Tori, an American girl that met Fumi during a trip to Japan, was also getting ready for school, she took the school bus and then went to her classes.

Then she saw Deji a classmate that was always mean to everyone, but what if in a different dimension Deji was nice and she was best friends with Tori, but in this dimension, she was hated by everyone as you may know or not know Tori is a girl with some neko abilities she fights for the world as a member of the N.W.B (Neko Warrior Brigade). Fumi is also a part of this brigade, and has helped Tori out on a few missions; now let's take a look at a dimension were Tori and Deji are best friends.

"Hi, good morning Tori", "Hi Deji how are you?", Tori replied, then she and Deji went to their classes and ate lunch together. They were really good friends but one day Deji disappeared from the face of the earth, where was she? She was in the real dimension, but why? because Tori and Deji got into a fight that seemed like it was never going to end. Tori's neko ears and speed saved her from death but Tori has a special weapon that always saves her, Neko Beeru.

After using her cat bell the two Deji's were combined creating a Deji that was nice but she

had something evil inside of her. The dark Deji inside of her was sleeping and getting more

powerful by the day. Tori realized this was happening, so she started preparing herself, so that when when that evil Deji does awaken, she will be ready. Fumi's first day was really exciting, her new class had lots of new people she became friends with; but then she felt an evil presence in the world, it was Deji and she knew Tori needed her, so she had to leave school and take the hypersonic Japanese maglev train owned by the brigade. She had to explain her situation to the brigade before they would let her use it, though. After a few hours she had arrived; of course, she had to wait for Tori to come back from school before she could talk with her in private.

**Chapter 2**The school day for Tori was over and then she received a call. It was Fumi and her brother Aki , they needed her to talk with them right away, or at least, right after school let out for the day. Tori took the bus and went back home, where Fumi and her brother were waiting. Tori was overjoyed to see her but there wasn't time for greetings and hugs, so they went straight to the point. Both Tori and Fumi decided she was going to stay in the U.S with her brother, getting ready for the battle that was going to come during the summer. Inside good Deji, evil Deji was plotting Tori's downfall, how after she defeated her, she would rule the world and enslave the entire N.W.B. Good Deji had horrible nightmares because of evil Deji's plans. At school everyone liked Deji, but after a few months she started having sudden personality changes, both Tori and Fumi knew it meant the evil Deji was getting stronger and the time was coming. After school, both Tori and Fumi practiced neko skills and tried to find a way to beat Deji but nothing was coming right, they were really worried, little did they know that evil Deji was blocking their powers, subtly of course. That night, good Deji had more nightmares, then evil Deji took over for a little, enough for good Deji to talk with bad Deji, "Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked Evil Deji, "I am you" Evil Deji said in calm but evil voice; good Deji got really scared and she woke up in her bed gasping and sweating, "Was that really a nightmare?" she said to herself, and then she just woke up and got ready for school.

While in another dimension Deji was nowhere to be found the police searched all over the U.S so everyone thought she was dead, but the second Tori had hope that her friend was going to come back. The last time she saw Deji was when they were talking in Tori's room, then she went to the kitchen and Deji wasn't there anymore. In the real dimension Tori went to class the next day, and remembered that Fumi had class too, so they decided that they should wait until after school let out for the summer, she would move back in with her. Tori bid both Fumi and Aki goodbye to each other, and they were on their not-so-merry way.

In Japan Fumi and Aki returned to their normal life. Both Fumi and Aki called Tori a lot and every night they worked on plans to defeat Deji. Deji was getting more powerful and there were only two months before the summer. The next day when Tori went to school, she confronted evil Deji, and was very surprised and told her she wasn't going to win, and good Deji was a lot stronger. They were going to talk more but evil Deji couldn't stay out for a long time, so she had to go back to good Deji's body.

**Chapter 3**

The days passed and Tori decided to visit the brigade; the brigade had four main leaders: Junichi, Fumio, Daichi and a girl called Yuki. The brigade was located inside a mountain in Aomori City, there was a secret path that opened when people placed their cat paw on a rock. Then the mountain opened and it turned into a small narrow tunnel only cats could go through then there was an elevator, it had a screen that asked for your member pin number. After Tori was done doing that, it gave her a list of places she could go to, there was a spa, recreation center, restaurant, karaoke, ryokan, onsen, all kinds of offices, etc, Tori chose to go to the main office were all the leaders were. The elevator was very fast and it took Tori to the top of the mountain in seconds. "Welcome, Warrior Tori", said all the leaders in unison, "Thank you, Leaders" Tori replied as she bowed deeply. She then took her seat. She saw Fumi there, too, along with the other members of the brigade like Antonio from the South American branch, Frank from the African branch, Angela from the European branch, Mark from the Australian branch, and Lin from the Asian branch. They all came after everyone was ready, the room went dark and beautiful designs appeared everywhere; the room started moving at really high speed, and after a few minutes they were in the secret headquarters in Outer Space. The meeting started and Tori brought up the Deji situation, stating the fact that Evil Deji is getting stronger each day, "We will have to work together to defeat her, if we fail, she will enslave us all!" Tori announced. "She's right. Me and her, and Aki of course," Fumi cut in, "Hey" Aki said to them all, "Hi. Are not strong enough to defeat Evil Deji. We will all stand to fight her." There was a favorable "Aye" in the room, as if saying 'we agree!'. "I think that the only way to defeat Evil Deji is by defeating Good Deji, ensuring Evil Deji can't get back, making her fizzle out." Suggested Sheathe, a very...socially...oh, never-mind, he's nuts. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Sheathe." Aki put in, "Why not? Evil Deji can't stay away from Good Deji's body for long", Sheathe asked. "Because, we would then become murderers, killing an innocent, and no one would believe the fact that we were doing it for the sake of the world. They'd just imprison us, then what would happen?" Aki replied coolly, Sheathe remained silent. "We could try to extract Evil Deji from Good Deji's body, then make sure she can't get back to Good Deji, and, as Sheathe said, Evil Deji would eventually fizzle out." Angela said. "She would remember, then tell someone about us, we wouldn't be a secret brigade anymore, and they'd do all sorts of tests on us. I hate needles" Tori said to her. A mumble broke out in the room, with people nodding their heads and shuddering at the very thought of tests. "I think that we should go along with Angela's plan, and then make Good Deji forget what happened." proposed Mark "How on earth do we do that?" Sheathe asked rashly, breaking his silent streak. "I don't know." Mark said "I thought someone else might know."

"We are not going anywhere, and that's not gonna work, we should start researching a bell that we can just throw at her to get dark Deji out. Once she is out of good Deji's body, it will be easy to get rid of her. We will declare this as priority research and it should start now! We are going back to Aomori." Junichi said. Then the room became dark again and it started going back to earth, after it arrived everyone left and started researching with the scientists in the neko lab. Tori decided to go and announce about the new priority research that was declared by Junichi, all the members in the brigade went straight to work it was a very busy day,but the new neko bell was finally done.

**Chapter 4**

Just two weeks before summer Deji started to look uglier and sometimes she was very rude with her teachers and classmates, the brigade already had a plan for Tori, the plan was to attack dark Deji by her back using the new bell, the new bell was undergoing testing and it was going to be sent to Tori that Friday. After school Tori went to the brigade for training, they had a special room and she was practicing the attack against dark Deji; she moved really fast and always won the practice battles, but the brigade didn't know that the dark Deji was consuming good Deji's energy making her a lot more powerful. Friday came at last and the ceremony started, the new neko bell, that was 10x more powerful than the other one, was ready, but before the leaders gave the neko bell to Tori, a meeting was held. "Tori we must tell you something" Daichi said, "the new neko bell has a one out of two chance of success" Yuki said, " In case it doesn't work, you must try your best with the neko bell you already have and manage to wait until we come to support you in case the new neko bell doesn't work" Junichi said. Tori was really worried about this, but she also knew if the new neko bell failed everyone was going to come to help her, so she stayed calm and accepted the mission. The new bell was given to Tori. Evil Deji was preparing too; she was fighting a dummy of Tori, punching a punchbag with a picture of Fumi on it (who knows WHERE she got it), and using her ultimate weapon, she made it in her basement out of parts of the old TV that was down there, the Stunncil, it stuns hard, and marks the target as her servant, or just marks them with the little mark it is set to, if it is set to "mark". There are settings for how hard the stun is, the settings are:

1) Stab

2) Stun

3) Painfully Stun and KO

4)Too hard to handle

Deji set it to "Too hard to handle" and fired it at the dummy, it got zapped and fell with a couple of very minor burn marks. She chuckled evilly, then laughed out loud at her work. The dummy had a little star mark on it from the Stunncil.

The summer had begun and Tori was really nervous, that evening she was going to fight for the world. She prepared the bell and reviewed her plan many times. That morning Deji had completely lost her good side, and she was ready for the battle.

Tori went to Aomori to receive her last orders, then everyone wished her good luck and she left.

**Chapter 5**

Tori and Deji finally saw each other and the fight started, Tori turned into a neko girl and kicked her, scratched her, and knocked her out for a few minutes. She opened the package where the new bell was, the bell was white and shiny, like fresh snow! She decided to use it now before Deji came around; she put the bell on Deji's back where she was shown in training, but the bell fails! Tori's worst fear had been realised, she tried contacting the brigade as she was told but it was too late, Deji placed a barrier around them so it was like if they were fighting in another world. They fought and fought until Tori was ragged and tired. "Too tired? I was just getting started!" Deji screamed, and she kicked Tori right into the barrier walls, which shocked her a little, _I can't let her win_ Tori thought, and she scratched Deji, and kicked her, and karate chopped, and used her neko Titanium Tail and hit Deji right in the gut. "So! *pant pant* You found your *pant* fighting spirit after all! *pant, gasp*" Deji said between breathes. "I guess so!" Tori retorted. She then used Diamond Claw and finished her off. She took Deji's weapon and set it on stab mode,Tori had no other option than to kill her she slowly opened Deji"s chest Deji laughed for the last time and there was blood all over the place, then Deji died. In the other dimension the second Tori had a vision and saw what happened, then Deji's soul appeared in her room; she took Deji's soul and opened a dimensional portal with all the energy she had, then she came out of the portal and good Deji's soul went back to her body, turning her into good Deji without any dark side whatsoever. Deji didn't remember a thing, so she went on with her life, so did everyone else, and time started all over again . The members of the N.W.B were born remembering what had happened, and the second dimension disappeared. The second Tori was the only survivor,she was born again as Tori's twin brother Hikaru. Everything went back to normal, and Tori was rewarded for saving the world with a new bell, it was just like the bell she used against Deji, but this one is fail-proof.

The next morning the brigade had a party and they remembered the heroic things Tori did for the world. Good Deji (aka Deji) didn't remember a thing, considering the fact that time had reset itself.

Continued on volume 2

For the latest works and news visit

.com


	2. Volume 2 Part 1

When time restarted there were a few changes done to the universe, but there was a major change, now lets go back to the year 1920 BR BR, which means before time reset. Juinichi's grandparent discovered that some people in the world had neko powers like him, so he created the organization (the N.W.B) and nekos from all over the world started joining. Everything was going perfectly, until someone found out about the neko powers and decided to take them away from everyone and use them to take over the world. He killed lots of neko's and a horrible war started, but Junichi's grandpa caught him in his secret hideout and put him in a special underground jail in Aomori. No one knows what happened after that, It is said that he died in there and was buried in a cemetery by his family. When time started all over again his family decided to take revenge for his death and accomplish his evil dream. No one in the brigade knew about this, they all though that everything was the same.

Everyone in the organization was having fun because it was a special day, Junichi's birthday. Everyone was really excited because Junichi always revealed his latest inventions on his birthday. Everyone was getting ready for Junichi's speech, Tori was helping Fumi with her hair, and Hikaru was helping all the leaders with Junichi's birthday present. A few hours later everyone was dancing and singing, then everyone played games and ate some Pocky. Junichi was looking at his grandpa's pictures, and then he noticed something really weird, the last pictures of his album were gone! He urgently called his parents, and they said his grandpa died at age 60 from a mysterious death. This was really strange, so Junichi declared state of emergency. When all the leaders went in the meeting room, Junichi started explaining everything, everyone was really afraid and the only solution they could think of was that Junichi's grandpa was killed by something or someone. Then there was a big explosion, and everyone started screaming! It seemed that the hypersonic maglev had crashed with the mountain and some weird people were coming out of the train. The brigade had a spaceship prepared for these types of things, so everyone got on it and left. They then heard lots of explosions and saw the mountain exploding! Everyone was shocked, no one knew what was happening; a few minutes later they arrived to the secret area in space. Then they landed on a nearby planet and built a meeting room with the spaceship's automatic building system. No one talked to each other, everyone remained shy, nobody knew what to say. When the meeting room was finished, everyone started asking Junichi what happened. When he told everyone the long story about his grandpa, everyone decided the ones who attacked the brigade were that bad guy's family. Everyone was really scared, so they decided to go build a new temporary underground brigade. Everyone started working together, and little by little it started to take shape, and form. ``All the nekos took their seats and began their meeting. "Junichi, this is all YOUR FAULT!" Yelled Sheathe, "Now now, lets not go pointing fingers and playing the blame game." Aki told him. "Well, it IS! Everyone here thinks so, even you, Aki! It's all HIM!" Junichi looked at Sheathe in surprise, and then retorted "MY fault? How do we know YOU'RE not a traitor and didn't hired those guys, hm?" "Not you too." Tori and Fumi groaned in unison. "Now now, fellow nekos, please calm down." "Aki, shut up." Sheathe said to him. It takes a lot to make Aki break his cool and make him freak out, he's like Death the Kid from Soul Eater in that respect. This, however, broke him. "WHAT? You watch your mouth, Sheathe! You know, you've been a violent jerk ever since you came and joined this brigade! I don't care if you're taking 'special classes' (air quotation marks made with fingers), they aren't working!" Aki yelled at Sheathe, Fumi decided that it was time to take him outside with space suits "Aki, come with me."so they went on an to their surprise, the planet had a river, and some strange plants. The plants were green and round, and they lived in the river. Fumi took some samples and brought them back to the brigade; the plants were round, green, and pretty. Everyone played with them for a while, and then they went to sleep. the next morning everyone was super-genki and ready for everything. A few hours later, a meeting started. Junichi told everyone that he was planning a mission to go investigate what happened in Aomori, he told Tori, Fumi, and Aki to go take a look, so they got on a spaceship and went back to Aomori. When they got to the HQ, everything was destroyed. The roof was caved in, the special computers and other technology were broken and shattered, chairs and tables were strewn all around the meeting room. "Holy kamaboko" Tori said with awe in her voice, "Mmm, fish..." Fumi said wistfully, "Fumi, focus." Aki told her with the usual calmness in his voice, "Sorry Nii-san." Fumi replied apologetically. "Guys, look at this, the safe in my dorm here has been tampered with. Someone seems to have been trying to get to my Neko bell." Tori summoned Aki and Fumi over to her dorm, or rather, what was left of it, to look at her safe that she kept the bell that defeated Deji in. "Lets take a peak inside to see if the bell is there." Aki said to Tori, kneeling down to open the safe, "No, don't-!" "NYAAAAAAAAAA!" Aki screamed out in shock as he was zapped by a booby trap, "See what I mean when I say tampered with? I heard the faint zappy noises that the trap made. Hehe." Tori chuckled as she got up to see if there was any ice to help stop the stinging sensation Aki was feeling through his arm. "Ow. Pain. Suffering. Shocking." Tori and Fumi went to look for ice, but instead of finding ice, they found a strange door that led to a hall filled with treasures. As they kept walking they found a sign that said: "Here lies the great neko paw rock." Fumi and Tori were really surprised, they thought the neko paw rock was just a legend. " EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? THE NEKO PAW REALLY EXISTS?" It is said that the neko paw holds all the neko power and it is the strongest weapon in the world, that's why through the centuries many people have been after it, but no one has ever proved its existence. What really surprised the nekos was that the paw was gone, it seems that those bad guys took it, so they went back to tell Junichi about it. Junichi told everyone to go investigate and find those bad guy's location. Everyone knew someone with the neko paw was invincible, so on their way there, they wondered how they were going to defeat them.


	3. Extra Side Story My Mari Mari Marimo 1

For the full version with pictures go to docs*dot*google*dot*com/document/d/10kUSsWpKClpfcigXNxs_eyyvcRX02CXh3evN8JlDk_Y/edit?hl=en_US&pli=1/pp

Summer had finally arrived in Japan; Fumi a Japanese girl wanted to go to a special place where she could relax and have some fun. She went to the mall to buy some new clothes for the summer and she saw a big ad that said VISIT HOKKAIDO! Fumi thought that was the perfect place to relax during the summer, so she bought her ticket. She was really excited. The next day she took the train from Aomori station to Sapporo, but then something happened. She missed her station and somehow she ended up taking the Nemuro Main Line and she arrived in a really weird city called Kushiro. Fumi started crying "This is the worst summer vacation of my life!" Her phone had no signal, Fumi was completely lost. She started walking around the place in her cat form, she walked and walked, then she reached a little town Teshikaga, a place so cold that diamond dust can be seen in winter. Fumi didn't find anything interesting in that little town so she decided to keep walking, then she saw a sign that said: "Welcome to Akan National Park. We are famous for our crystal clear lakes, our hot springs, and our large marimo. You are in the only place where marimo of appreciable size form naturally in Japan." Fumi though that was really stupid and she felt like jumping off a cliff. Instead, she kept walking and started walking "Mount Oakan", or at least that's what the sign said. she walked and walked, and when she finally reached the top, she saw a beautiful lake.

"This doesn't look that bad I can still visit their famous hot springs and their lakes and think about what I should do to get back to Sapporo." Fumi went to the springs, and felt something round brush against her. "KYAAAA!" Fumi yelled as she practically leaped out of the spring. "What was that? I was round, and rough, warm though." Fumi decided to go back to the spring, and find out what that "thing" was. After looking for 5 minutes, she decided that whatever it was, it was gone. "Huh, oh well, it was probably just a rock I kicked up and I didn't notice it." Fumi said to herself. Meanwhile, in Lake Akan, the marimos were freaking out "WHAT HAPPENED? WHO WAS THAT LEGGED THING THAT CAME AND TOOK AWAY OUR NII-SAN? OMG!" The marimos don't like humans who take them away. "Will they take more? What happened to him?" The marimos built a shrine for their lost one, in hopes that he is in a better place. The next day Fumi decided to take a look at Lake Akan, after riding a boat around the lake, she saw a store it sold Marimokkori keychains and really weird green balls that Fumi thought were really cute. Then she saw a sign that said Marimo Museum, she thought it was interesting she wanted to learn more about those green things. After looking around, she was really surprised, she was learning so many things about marimos. Without thinking twice, she ran back to the store and bought a little marimo and a special tank for it.

As many of you know, Fumi is not a normal girl (To learn more, read the neko busters series.)

so when she went back to the ryokan. So because she is a neko, she could listen to the marimo talking in a really cute high pitched voice, after all it was a baby marimo.

Note: Marimo's don't like people that take them away, but the marimo that Fumi bought is a marimo sold as a souvenir, hand rolled from free-floating filaments. For more info read this article about marimos.


End file.
